Magic Touch
by Emerald Flame
Summary: A girl born with a strange power must face evil and most of all, herself. Her power a mystery because she develops talents, powers, and obsessions not her own, and some not letting her go... bad sum lol COMPLETED!
1. Prologue

Equinox, 1400

Zalmon, Valdemar

The man had come. He had just staggered up to my door step on the dark of the moon and had, with what I now know of as a false sense of weakness, knocked on the door. During a huge, Mage induced, storm, and I could not deny him entrance. But from the moment I had seen him, I had known he was wrong, in a strange way. I could not tell how, but there was something about him that made my hair raise on end, little bumps stick up on my arms. Every time he passed close to me, the air seemed to chill, like he was a huge block of ice in my warm house. I waddled about, getting him hot, mulled cider, several blankets, and a couple of my poor husband''s breeches and shirts. He was gone, my husband. We had been married only a week when he left, trying to hunt that terrible boar using his petty magic. We had been a happy couple, and after the wedding had immediately gone into what happy couples always do. And only weeks after dear Corlaf had left, I found that I was pregnant. My small healing magic informed me, and when I looked with my powers at my growing child, that the child was a girl. When the strange man had come yesterday, I had known I was almost due. That I was due today, in fact, Equinox, for I am in the beginnings of labor now. 

The man had frightened me so I had doubled my crumbling shields and had slept with my dirk underneath my pillow. My grandfather's dirk which he had given to me just before he had died. It had been infused with magic so it would pass through any shield or magical barrier. It had been successful against two mages who had sensed my powers and had decided they liked them and me and wanted me. But that was when I was younger, and more powerful. Now I was just a woman in pain, about to go into labor. 

I needed to write the following information because I know I will not live through my dear girl's birth. I sensed the man was strange, and now I know why. Last night, I had fallen into an uneasy sleep, one hand clutching the wrapped hilt of my dirk. Around the dark of the moon's peak, I heard a noise that pierce my disturbed sleep, and when I tried to roll over, I found I could not. I didn't know at first if it was my body benumbed with sleep or whether it was mage induced paralyze spell. I know when he revealed his formally cloaked mage powers and came in my room. 

The man was a blood mage, with the blood-tainted powers, and I could now Feel what had been his cloaked power next to me, perhaps sitting on my bed. I felt the quilts I was under move, and my shirt lift to expose my enlarged stomach. Then, as I felt his happy elation, he touched my belly and child and a searing pain spread through me then into my baby, leaving me gasping and weeping with pain. I only remember darkness from that point on. I must've then drifted into the bliss of sleep for I remember no more. When I woke, I only had the knowledge I would not last through the forthcoming birth of my child later this day. 

I do not know what that mage did to my child, but the midwives of Zalmon approach and even now the pain is beginning. Please, whoever finds this journal, use the information inside and take it to a priest or Herald. My daughter will be strange, but someone must take her in. I trust this journal and my daughter in the finder of this journal. Her name is Dayanama, and she must be taken to a safe place. 

Thank you, 

Dalema of Zalmon  


  
  
  
  


AN: Hey this is me and I just wanted to say I had run out of ideas for What Comes of Elements? So I started this and If you like it more or not as much as my other story please review. Also, if you have ideas for my other story, for I am not a thorough person and I just started writing, please review. Thanks! I hope you like this story!  
  



	2. The Winged Savior

"Somebody!" Cried the woman, the tears streaming down her face glittering in the light of the ferocious bonfire behind her, "Save my baby!" She strained against two men barely succeeding in holding her from plunging into the fire. She collapsed as one of the men jerked just a bit to hard on her arm, "Please!" she screamed to the uncaring, star-littered sky. 

She fell then, as if all the life was gone from her, when someone called in fear and awe, "Someting's com'n! Someting's com'n!" And everyone but the sobbing mother looked up, and what they saw then would remember for the rest of their lives. 

A woman was in the sky, except this was no ordinary woman silhouetted against the sparkling blue-black sky. This one had wings, black mixed with a bit of green, that were unmistakably hawk shaped. She swooped down until she landed just before the mother who had not taken her eyes off the burning house since she had looked up at the glittering sky. 

"I will save your baby." She said softly, her wings slowly getting smaller and smaller until they slid into her back with a pop sound. She turned to face the fire with a sad look on her face. The lady that had had the strange wings walked right up to the edge of the blaze, without a care for the heat, then raised her hand and touched a tongue of fire.

The piece slowly came off the fire and wrapped itself around the lady's finger. She looked into it for almost a full minute, a tender expression on her face, then she was brought back to the present with a moan from the distressed mother. 

She took a step back and held her hands high above and in front of her, then in a sharp movement, brought them apart and down, parting the fire with the movement of her hands and her unseen powers. A pathway now stood, up to the front door where flames still danced. She strolled gracefully up to the door and made the parting motions again, bending her power on the flames, forcing them apart. 

She was sweating now, unseen to the terrified and distressed mother, the power of the fire becoming harder to control by every second. She touched the door lightly, as if to test for something then pulled it open quickly, while jumping aside. Hot air burst through the door, the pressure released. She took a breath, then raced inside, all dignity gone. 

Then there was just waiting. For several minutes, anyone could hear was the roar of the fire and the mother's moans. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Nobody breathed. Nobody took their eyes off that door. And after those several agonizing minutes, every thought of the failure and death of the strange woman was banished by her emerging from the door, holding the crying baby in her arms.

All anyone could think of was the baby and how happy they and the weeping mother were to see the little girl cooing joyously in its mothers arms, and not one could see the bitter agony reflecting in her savior. Her face was pinched with pain and she was panting heavily, but there was a look of satisfactory in her eyes. As she watched the mob surrounding the happy rescued infant, she looked up sharply and her body began to fade, quickly disappearing into the smoke wreathing her now transparent face. 

Then she was gone. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Only later did the mother and mob think to look for the rescuer to thank her. They searched and searched, but to no avail. The woman had vanished. But none of it really mattered now that the Grand Duke's daughter was safe. 

That was all anyone cared about, until later, but that is another story, for another place and another time. 

  
  


AN: Hey readers! Well isn't that the corniest thing I could have said. . . Anyway. I want some more reviews because I'm a very impatient person and I WILL drop this story as I did What Comes of Elements if I don't get ideas soon. PLEASE HELP ME!!!! REVIEW!!!


	3. Recovery

AN: Hey everyone! I'm sorry about how long it took for me to get this out but I had to decide between two chapter threes and had to get opinions of some of my friends and just stuff like that. I found this one much more interesting so please tell me what you think! 

  
  


"Daya! Daya!" 

An insistent voice was calling me back from that faraway road, north of Haven. Something shook my shoulder, further breaking my concentration. I tried to re-center myself, to go back to that happy mother cuddling her child, so that maybe this time I would get some type of reward. Someone shook my shoulder harder. 

"Daya!!!" 

The shouting voice pierced through my attempts at returning to that poor little, ravaged village. I opened my eyes in exasperation, the rage building towards whoever had interrupted my trance. As I struggled out of my unconscious state, the world swimming before my eyes, as blurred visions appeared. A face leaped and was suddenly peering into my face. The lips moved and I could hear shouts and people running around, and a few screams echoing in the distance. 

"DAYA!!!!!" The screech of my name brought me fully from my trance and I leapt to my feet, ready to kill, or at least verbally kill, the one who had disturbed me. Grabbing my sword, I searched for my awakener, only to discover it was my best friend Muriaria, pale and shaking, shouting in my ear to Move, damn it! 

"Muri! What in the Star-Eyed name is going on?!?!?!" I shouted at her my words slurred, trying to open my shields just to her, and immediately froze. I had spent to much of my power saving that girl, and now I couldn't risk taking my shields down for I might not be able to put them back up. I scrambled up with a groan, my muscles protesting. I shook my sweat-soaked, golden hair out of my face and tried to take stock of what was happening. 

I couldn't and squinted around like a newborn puppy until my best friend shouted in my ear, "Attack! We're under attack! Damn it! Get up!" I struggled to my feet when a sudden reaction headache struck me and my last vision before I dropped into the welcoming darkness was Muri's terrified face getting closer, as if everything was in slow motion, and arms sweeping me up. My head jarred and I slipped into blissful nothingness. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


I woke with a terrible pounding in my head. I tried to move, but stopped as my head jarred and a wave of pain swept between my temples. I heard distant voices, tried to listen, but they were just outside my hearing range. I cracked my eyes open, and the strange pale green walls swam before my eyes. A hand appeared before me and laid itself on my brow. A mug appeared before my mouth and I took a sip as a cooling sensation filled my mind and my body, calling me back to sleep and into nothing once more. 

And so time passed. I would wake with a throbbing head, someone one would lead me to and from the bathroom, then would place a potion to my lips. I would drink, slipping back into the blessed unconsciousness.

I finally woke, truly woke, instead of those half awakenings between potions and fevered sleep. A chuckle caused me to cautiously turn my head and I felt the melodic presence of a healer sitting on a chair next to my bed. I cracked my eyes open and immediately wished I hadn't as pain jumped between my temples.

"Now, we can't have that, can we," said a soft, calming voice, and a callused hand on my forehead disintegrated the pain. I sighed with relief, but caught my breath as her Healing Gift began developing along with all of my other ones.

"Where am I?" I asked, my mind still befuddled by potion and fever, "Who are you?" 

Another soft chuckle, and she spoke in her beautiful voice, "Much better than I had hoped. I was expecting, 'Who am I?' for such terrible reaction headache I have never seen at such a great magnitude. Well, you are in the House of Healer and I am Resha, your Healer." A small frown played over her lips, "Because I know you will ask, you have been here for a week and a day, and have had a fever, a mild case of pneumonia, and have lost almost all of your shields." The frown deepened, "I examined your gifts and I saw none of your channels were open, yet you seemed to possess many gifts. More than any Herald I have ever seen, except the famous Herald Vanyel, perhaps." A gasp echoed through the room, "And now even as we speak, you are developing a Healing gift equal to mine! How is this possible?" 

I closed my eyes, memory taking me over. . .

  
  


I had been six, and eager to watch the Herald go through Zalmon as anyone else. I had gotten to the front of crowd somehow and as the white-clothed, hansom man rode by I touched a bit of his exposed skin. As soon as I had touched it, a tremor had gone through me, making me blink in surprise. I had just stood there as he rode away, benumbed with what a simple touch had caused. 

As I had drifted back to the inn in a daze, my head had begun to hurt, terribly. I had began seeing red spots in front of my eyes and my forehead had begun to worsen. When I had finally gotten back, I had complained to my aunt of my head and my aunt had just nodded in a preoccupied way and said sympathetically to me that crowds gave her headaches to her, too. My aunt had merely sent me up to my room to take a nap and to get some willowbark tea to ease the pain of my headache. 

I had taken the nasty tea with a huge amount of sugar and had gotten into bed with still pounding temples. I had drifted into an uneasy sleep and had woken the next morning hearing strange voices in my head. My headache was gone, but strange voices kept saying the strangest things. I had walked downstairs to the kitchen, only to see the cook come out with a harried look on her face. I heard one of the louder voices say something about thieves then the cook shouted, "I swear, we have thieves robb'n this o' place a'nite!" And I had realized in bewildered shock that I was picking up thoughts! It was crazy, impossible, but it was true. I had gone to go ask my Aunt Tresana some questions that would prove my new power to myself, and maybe to others. . .

  
  


An impatient question shook me from the hold my memory had grasped me with, just like how Muri had shaken me from when I had saved that girl. . .

"Muri! The company! What happened to them?" Healer Resha blinked with surprise as I heaved myself up, trying to struggle out from the bedclothes to reach the door. She jumped up, and firmly pushed me down, softly saying hush, like she was soothing a crying baby. 

"They're fine. Hush. . . They are all fine." She smiled softly, obviously having forgotten my Gifts. I still struggled a bit, but my fear and strength had disappeared as one. " Would you like me to get them?" My head bobbed, unwillingly, and I sank down onto the soft, green pillow. 

She stood, brushed off her robes, then I shut my eyes, the beginnings of my headache returning. I felt her presence pause, as if considering something, but I kept my eyes shut, not wanting to open my eyes, content with the feeling of her soothing presence in my traumatized mind as I used it as a beacon, connecting me from the bliss of being passed out, to the happiness of seeing my best friend alive, and kicking. A smile fluttered across my lips as I drifted into sleep, content, for the moment. 

* * *

  
  


I woke to a soft, familiar singing in my ears. . . Muri. . . I thought drowsily, as I opened my eyes to her blue eyes framed by her pale yellow hair. "Muri. . ." The singing stopped as my words echoed my thoughts, "Are you alright?" My mind suddenly remembered and focused in on the night I had woken from that trance. "Attack!" Muri had yelled at me, trying to get me to move. "Is everyone alright? What happened?" I struggled to sit once more, "Where is everyone?" I remembered now we had been camping in the forest, just South of Haven, where Captain Kero had sent us to flush out some bandits.

"I'm fine. We're all fine. We're all on leave, as well." I sank back onto my pillows with a sigh then looked back up, expectantly to Muri, who frowned, worriedly, "The only damage we took was you, Daya, and that wasn't even from the our attackers." The frown deepened, "What happened to you? You got up out of your trance, then you just dropped! What happened?" She repeated, and I opened my mouth to answer, but a slight movement from the, and my Healer entered. I looked back to the expectant Muri, then smiled and shook my head slightly. She made as though to question me further, but I interrupted the "Wha-" with a flow of questions of my own.

"What I'm more interested in is what happened with our company." My eyebrows creased, "Say, for instance, who attacked us, uh. . . Maybe why or a wherefrom, or a did we win?" I glanced inquiringly at her but she just seemed bewildered. "Was it the bandits? Did we catch any? Did w-" 

"No, it wasn't the bandits." She interrupted me, and began to giggle, "It wasn't even that bad! I thought you knew." She had to stop as her giggling became unstoppable.

"Muri! Tell me now or I'll find some way to hurt you!" I grabbed my spare, pale green pillow and managed to hit her in the head before she burst into true laughter. "Tell me!"

"You see. . ." She stopped once more and I held the pillow up, threateningly, "You see, it wasn't the bandits, it was a troupe of circus bred bears that had escaped from their keepers and knew only how to balance plates on their noses! It was hilarious!" She burst out laughing again, and I couldn't help myself as I joined her. I could completely picture the scene. Pink and blue striped bears coming crashing into the kitchen tent, trying to juggle some plates, "But you see, these were really poorly trained bears so they smashed every plate they tried to juggle!" but with all of the commotion smashing everything! 

We laughed for quite some time, but it finally died out when the joke got old. We continued talking about more casual things. Healer Resha came in at that point and began bustling about like a mother hen. She then turned to Muri, and I smiled a slightly pained smile just as a flash of my headache returned. I turned to my Healer, "How long do you believe I'll have these headaches?" I asked, but I immediately regretted it because her mind turned back to what had caused them, and my powers. 

"Will you tell me now how you got so many-" She started but stopped as a flash of pain zipped between my temples and I winced. She sighed, then motioned for Muri to leave. They slipped quietly out the door and I heard Muri whisper a quick get well. 

On the pain factor, I, of course, had completely exaggerated, just so I wouldn't have to answer any questions about my Gifts. As soon as I was sure they were gone, I sat up, without any pain, and plopped myself down in the cushioned window seat where I sank into a trance. 

This trance wasn't the same as the one in which I had saved that girl, but it was a Healing trance, and I immediately set my only Gift at full strength, to Heal me, oblivious to everything around me. Once set, I slipped back into my bed, and into the bliss of painless sleep. 

  
  


I have seen many things, in my time, being a Healer and all, but this was the most mysterious, yet miraculous. Once I had left the room of my patient, one Dayanama, the second time since she had woken, something strange had happened. When I had come back from leading her friend out of the House of Healing, she had been sitting deep in a trance, on the window seat. After getting over my initial surprise, I had examined her with my Healer's Sight and she had been healing herself. Her powers were exactly the same as mine, yet she used them with such deftness it was impossible to believe she had just developed this Healing gift in such a short time. Suddenly, Daya moved, slipped into her bed and into true sleep, without once ever noticing me.

And all the while, still in that Healing trance and even in sleep, Healing herself.

  
  
  
  


AN: So. . . did you like it? If you


	4. Prying Questions

AN: Completely ignore what I said about it not being out before summer, because, well, never mind! I have my English final tomorrow and here I am, typing away! So PLEASE disregard any mistakes ka pish? NM. Anyway! Hope you like it and thanks to all for reviewing!

  
  
  
  


I could tell my patient was awake because of the fluttering of her eyes. Just a hint of movement here, a touch there. But I left the Skybolt scout alone, having been participant in many Healing trances myself, knowing how long it took to make your body active again. And I was right. A few minutes before I thought she would wake, her hand clutched the blanket convulsively, and I examined her with my Sight. 

It was amazing! All of her previous injuries, mental and physical, were completely Healed, with out a trace that they had ever been there. My astonishment must've been audible, because her eyes opened with a snap. 

"Healer Resha," She slurred her words a bit, still partially asleep, "How long have I been-"

"Seven or so candlemarks, and that trance definitely helped you Heal quite a bit." Daya stretched her arms high above her head, and gave a great big yawn. I felt one coming too, and I gave a huge yawn, ended by a hiccup. We both laughed a bit and I murmured, "Yawns are contagious, and I would know," And we both took a moment to chuckle some more, before we turned to more serious matter.

"May I go back to my company?" Daya inquired and at the shake of my head, she frowned and asked me why. 

"I, being you Healer, need to how you managed to get such a terrible reaction headache, so I can hopefully prevent it in my other patients, and how you managed to develop my Gift after I had Healed you." Her mouth formed a small "o" but no sound came out. She just sighed.

"Do you hold patient confidentiality true?" She asked, and at my nod she sighed again and blurted, talking fast, "I have many powers. I don't know how, nor why, but when I touch someone who has a special Gift or a talent, I seem to get it from them, at the same power level and abilities." She paused for breath. 

Now it was my turn to have my mouth form an "o" but much larger, and I could only sit there and absorb it all in silence. This was too much for me to handle. My brain seemed to be working really slowly compared to the rest of the world. Just as she was about to start up again, she glanced up at me and, seeing my expression, grimaced. "I some how expected that," She stated wearily. "That's how I got your Healing Gift. When you Healed me, you laid your hand on my forehead for an elongated period of time, and the longer the contact, the more power I get." 

Finally my tongue found life, "Who else knows?" I asked, and immediately a denial formed in my patient's face.

"Not many. I mean I'm not that stupid! I know people would want that sort of power. Anyway, my friend Muri knows and you, but no one else." She suddenly smiled and tried to make light of the situation, obviously trying to avoid something, "I once touched this scholar person, and I was talking in twenty letter words for a week!" 

I smiled weakly, then frowned, "You mean the powers fade, after a while?" 

"No," Daya grimaced in the midst of her giggles, "I just learned how to control it." 

"So," I said after a moment, "How many powers do you have?"

Daya's eyes grew wary and her brows furrowed, "Why do you want to know?" She asked, her eyes darted around like she was trying to find an escape route.

Yes, she was definitely trying to hide something.

"I'm your Healer, and I must know my patient's condition." I replied, trying to excerpt some comfort into her mind. But she just sighed unhappily.

"You should know, I guess, I've never told anyone the depth and greatness of all of my powers, and I really wasn't planning to. Not now," She paused, looking away, "Or ever." She looked down at her hands, then seemed to realize something. She slid out from between the sheets of her bed and went over to the packs her friend had brought in. She opened the smallest of them and pulled out two long shimmery grayish-black pieces of cloth. I still didn't understand until she slipped them onto her hands.

"Are those gloves so you don't make contact unless you wish to do so?" I asked, impressed, and she nodded confirmation. Daya turned her palms face up and showed me that they weren't all that slippery gray material, but she had made leather palms, so she could grasp things. She walked back to the soft cushions of her window chair and sat gingerly. 

"I really cannot talk on that subject, okay? And, whoa! How long have you been here? I mean, don't you have any other patients to attend to?" She was on purposely sending me off to my duties so she wouldn't have to answer any more questions. I decided to play along and see what happens.

My eyes widened, exaggeratedly. I glanced at the candle and saw I had been there for nearly two candlemarks. I sighed and told her I'd be back. I then walked quickly from her room to the hallway, to go and treat a Herald who had broken his arm. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


I shut my eyes and concentrated, until I was sure that Healer Resha was gone. I then uncurled myself from the window seat and crawled back into bed. I was much more tired than I looked, and I could only hide it for so long. So I slept. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


I woke to the soft murmuring of two voices, and took that as my cue to get up. I cracked an eye and saw the Quartermaster and Captain Kero speaking quietly in the hall, with Healer Resha standing wearily just inside my room. I could hear the Quartermaster's burly tones faintly, as if from a dream, ". . .Since the company, with this one here and several others banged up from those bears, we must send another company to get rid of those bandits. . ." She didn't hear the rest because my Healer came in, shut the door, and said, "You should realize I know that your awake, being a Healer and all, and that you should stop pretending." 

I grimaced, opening my eyes, "Their sending another company out? I thought they were going to wait for me to get out of here."

"Oh, you're not leaving here until I know what I need to know." She obviously really wanted to know, "I know you're hiding something from me, probably something important, other than what powers you exactly have." My eyes darted to the open window and an idea occurred to me. Completely without moral, but I must get away from her questioning. 

I slipped my gloves off.

I sighed, "Okay! Okay! Let me just say this before I leave. I have no idea how many powers I have, to what extent, or how powerful they actually are, okay?" My Healer started to say something about leaving, and how I'm not leaving, and how that can't be fully true, when I cut her off. "Look. I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to, thank you for the Healing powers, and good bye." 

I reached out my hand and laid a finger on her forehead. She blinked in surprise. "Thanks." I whispered, then sent her to sleep with a twitch of my powers. "I'm sorry." I murmured, then quickly pulled my gloves back on. I gathered up my packs, slipped out into the Summer sun, and set off toward the Salle, to await my Captain's return. 

  
  
  
  


AN: I hope you like her escape and now I bet you are all wondering, "What is she trying to hide?" Well I'm sorry because you will have to keep reading to find out.

  
  


New chapter won't be out before summer because I need to study for my finals. PLEASE READ AND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay. I'm calm now. * Salutes * Tootles! Ok, did I really just say that? I'm losing it. . . Till next time!


	5. Locked Power

AN: Hey everyone! I'm just shooting chapters out lickedy-split! Did I just say that? I really am losing it aren't I! I'll just blame it on the stress... Anyway, could you review? Please? I'm halfway through the next chapter so please I need more comments before I can post chapter six. Thanks!

  
  


All I could feel was remorse. I hadn't wanted to force Healer Resha into sleep, but I had to get away from her insistent prying. I could not tell her my true secret, she would just want to use me, like any other. And now I just felt remorse.

I stopped, clutching at the common stable's corner as a wave of dizziness swept through me. I had overextended myself and had lost the little energy I had managed to get back from the drain of the rescue. I felt around for a leyline, or maybe an unobstructed node that was purified enough to use since the Mage Storms. My mind traveled into the field and I found a huge mound of energy. I quickly tapped into it and felt my physical, mental, and magical self straighten and power up as I felt more powerful than ever before. 

Just as I was finishing up, and angry neigh interrupted my cleanup and I opened my eyes to see a pair of sapphire ones, in my face. 

:What were you doing, tapping into the Grove node? How could you tap into the node? Tell me!: The feminine mind voice was furious, :Tell me!: 

I reached for the Companion shakily, as the power began to drain out of me, like something, someone, was pulling it back. :I don't know-: I began but then I had touched the Companion. 

It was a rush of power and understanding, as a blueish-white packet of energy sucked into me, then agony. I opened my eyes and screamed as I saw myself becoming a Companion. My arm was going white, and I could see distinct hooves forming in place of my hands. My scream began to turn into a neigh, and I panicked. I began thrashing around, with both my mind and my body, trying to stop it, trying to control it somehow, when a miraculous thing happened. 

I felt the energy and power shoved deep into a corner of my mind, not gone, yet unaccessible. I winced as a masculine neigh split the air. 

:WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?: He asked, his body glowing white and his mind voice over powering, :I demand and explanation. Who are you, and what in Haven happened here?: 

The mare that had confronted me butted into his tirade. :I was coming back from a run around the Field, and I suddenly felt someone pull a great deal of power from the Grove node. I immediately went to the source of the pull and found this girl cleaning up after her stealing of our power.: I sighed at the word stealing. :As soon as I found her, I stopped her, asked her what she was doing, and began to pull the powers back into the node.: Here she paused, and the glowing Companion's disapproval grew, :I don't really know what happened after that. All I can remember is this girl reaching out to me, as if to steady herself. Then nothing, until you came charging in, Rolan.: 

The Companion's, Grove born I guessed, head swung around to face me. :So! You're the culprit, and caught red-handed, too!: His mind voice had much satisfaction, :Explain yourself!:

I sighed, and asked pointedly, :Do you swear that this goes no further?: 

Rolan stepped back, obviously surprised at her forwardness and lack of fear for the power of the Companions. :Well, yes. Why? What do you have to hide?: And so I told him my story, the same amount as what I had told the Healer, and they both had to steady themselves against the Stable wall before they could say anything. :I guess you do have a lot to hide.: He weakly stated, all his anger had vanished like a passing storm. :I mean, if Falconsbane, or any other blood bound adept were to have you under his will, I mean, there would be no stopping you!: 

:I know, which is why only you two, Healer Resha, and my best friend Muri know.: I stated, waiting for a reaction, and was rewarded by the bob of his head, up and down. 

:Good! Good!: He mind voice laden with approval. Something then occurred to me.

:What did you do with the power I got from her?: I asked puzzled trying to reach it as I poked my chin in the direction of the mare, :It's there, but I can't reach it! I just can't! Your touch is on it- did you do this?: I asked, agitated.

:Yes, I did.: His head sagged.

:Why?: Was all I could say while I spluttered.

:It was necessary. You weren't ready for that power, well actually, you were never meant to have it!: Anger began to wreath around his presence, but the mare butted his flank with her head and said one thing into his mind.

:Talia.: 

He regained obvious control on his temper, pushing it back until even I couldn't see it. Then I understood. Rolan was bonded with the Queen's Own, Talia, and she was an Empath. Of course she would sense Rolan's anger!

:This is ruining all my plans!: Rolan whined into the mare's mind, :I mean, Erana, you know how hard it is to set up things like these, I mean, tomorrow is the-:

:You realize she can hear you.: He was cut off by the now named Erana. 

:Oh.: Was all he said, then, :What was your name again? I don't believe we ever asked...: Then she could feel a bit of guilt, :Sorry about that.: 

:Daya, and it's fine, or will be if you let me replenish myself using the node in the middle of the Field.: Rolan and Erana looked at each other, then bobbed their heads up and down simultaneously. I smiled slightly as I pulled again, and immediately I felt much better. :I guess I'll be seeing you two around?: I asked them, and at their bobbing heads, I nodded in farewell, said bye and continued my interrupted walk to the Salle, where I'd get my assignment from my Captain Kero.

  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: So. . . Like? Not like? Tell me! I'm sorry about how short this chapter, and a couple others are, but I'm not good at doing lengthy things and I'd probably drag it out to long anyway and- *realizes she's blabbering and shuts her mouth with a snap * sorry about that. My math exam is on Monday, and I really don't care about it but I'm really agitated. Oh well. Give the thumbs up or down in your review. 


	6. Heralds and?

AN: Hey everyone! I am really just getting these chapters out really fast. I believe there will only be two to four more chapters so hang on to every word! This first page is a bit of background on the two Heralds that accompany them, and me playing around a bit. The second page is much, MUCH more important so read really carefully. 'Till the end of the chapter!

  
  
  
  


I patted Brightsoul's mane, and my thoughts drifted to gladness that I had escaped. I had woken Healer Resha as soon as I had gotten to my captain. Kero, of course, had completely sympathized, and had just nodded, saying how she hated being cooped up while Healing as well. She had put our scout group back out immediately, so I could escape Healer Resha's clutches, and here we were, only four candle marks after my escape. Back on the trail of those still elusive bandits. The Heralds were now believing that magic was being used, because no Fore or Farseers could seem to find them, and lots of it, so they had sent two Heralds with us. 

These two Heralds were complete differences, one being a middle-aged red haired woman with Farsight and lots of Mindspeech, the other being a young, barely off internship, untried noble boy, with a little Fetching and Firestarting, and a Master-class mage gift. 

I had purposely shook hands with each of them when we had met, gloves off of course, and Herald Katli, the Mindspeaker, and Erik, the Mage, had had powers were very useful. I had immediately warmed to the freckled, reddish-gray haired woman. She seemed around thirty, maybe older, but she was still as spry as a gymnast and could beat me four out of five times with long swords. I, always having been best with knives, could always manage to "kill" her in that sport, but usually by jumping over the diminutive lady and getting her in the back. On the first day of our hint for the slippery bandits, we each stopped each other from falling out of this really wet tree with smooth bark. I also found out that she's from Zalmon as well, and that just brought us closer. By the time that night was over, the Herald and I were both as drunk as pigs and buddies for life.

Herald Erik, however was a completely different story. As well as being fresh from his internship, he had problems with mercenaries, though he would tell none why, so, naturally, we all had problems with him. He also was some obscure relative of the Lord Orthallen the Hidden Traitor, and it was obvious he had gotten much grief from that. Aside from those faults, he was just a pompous young fool with an over exaggerated opinion of himself. Being a lord, he thought he could boss all of us lower classed people around. He also believed that a woman's place is washing and cooking for her husband. Muri and I soon beat those notions out of him-literally. 

We each challenged him to separated swords matches, and he was about to blow me off until I spoke the thirteen fatal words, 

"Are you too chicken to fight a woman, afraid you're going to lose?"

Immediately after saying this, we both began hopping up and down making chicken noises and flapping our elbows up and down while our hands were stuffed in our armpits. He, like any other man, had to take up the challenge. I, obviously, beat him into the dust with in two minutes. He was good, I'll give him that, I was just better, because of our Captain's talents and some rigorous training I had gotten when I had first come from Haven. The only one candlemark after he had gotten his but sore, Muri also sent him head over rump into a tree with a kick flip I had taught her. That night, he was fuming and had to spend his time away from us, and in his Companion's counseling. 

Nobody in the scout group liked him, and his only plus in our mind was his mage powers, and the fact he would take a command from Katli with no questions asked. He worshiped her like nothing else, perhaps other than himself, and he was back at our cold camp right now, while Muri and I scouted ahead, at dawn the morning after, and both Muri and I with pounding headaches.

* * *

  
  


"Daya. Come here," Muri whispered from underneath a prickly bush on the edge of the clearing. Flat on my stomach, I inched underneath, wincing as my hair and clothing caught in the thorns. 

"What is it?" I whispered back, then looked out into the clearing. 

A camp. A well organized, well maintained camp, where all went about their business with efficiency and minimum talking. You wouldn't have been able to tell they were bandits except by their ragged clothing and shabby faces. Very unusual, until I saw a tall, regally robed man walk from the center tent. Mage, my mind screamed at me, and a glance at Muri showed that she understood as well. He was dressed well, this mage, his robe consisting of deep greens and blues. Just barely on his forehead I could make out a mark of some kind, and exercising a bit of will and a wisp of Mind-Magic, I could see a strange red diamond surrounding a black scull. There was something else there, but I couldn't seem to see it, even using my new Farsight, it was obscured to my view. 

"Muri," I whispered urgently, "That's a Blood-Bound Mage. You see the mark on his head? That's the symbol of the Order of Trakash, a school in the upper reaches of Ruvan, near the Red Stag Lake. They take Changechildren as well as other nonhumans. It's rumored that even during and after the Mage Storms, they were able to use their power! No one knows exactly where it is, or people would have-" A low, menacing chuckle cut me off and I swallowed fearfully, seeing the terror reflecting in Muri's upturned eyes. 

"Don' move 'r I'll cu' you int' r'bbons." I felt a sword press into my back and saw another against Muri's. "Lookee what we found, mates! Two fresh li'll maidens, all lost in the woods and a'spy'an on our camp." There was commotion in the camp, then sever more bandits were surrounding us. They jibbed at each other about what to do with us, and all of the things they had in mind were both painful, hideous, and made my stomach turn. Just when I felt like I was going to throw up, a new voice entered the mix. This one was smooth, silky, sly, with a touch of menace and annoyance. 

"Nobody will do anything with them until I have looked at them, and have drained power from them. Put your swords away, Vlon, Klon." I felt the sword lift from my back and saw the sword lift from my friend's. Her face was pale, but there was a set to her lips I identified as defiance. I tried to roll over, and found I couldn't. I immediately froze and tested the mage-bonds holding me captive. They were too strong for even me to fight. A high pitched cackle made me want to turn over, but I didn't even try. "Vlon, Klon, roll them over." I felt one of them grab me and flip me over, making sure to touch all he could without getting in trouble. 

I looked up and saw for the first time up close and person the mage. I could now see the mark that had been hidden from me before; the symbol of an Adept. 

I wanted to moan or to ask who he was, but couldn't, his spell still strong, and then suddenly I found myself able to speak. 

"Who are you?" I asked, an echo of my thoughts, then suddenly recalled my mother's letter, and with a startled fury realized this mage was the one who had killed my mother, those long nineteen years ago. "Never mind! You killed my mother!" I glared at him with such a hatred, he backed up a pace, then smiled with hardly controlled glee. 

"So I have found you at last! Now you can do what I always meant for you to do!" He took one of his red velvet gloves off and bent down until he was nearly in my face. Panic took hold of me as I realized what he was about to do, and I squirmed within his bonds on me to no effect. He reached out his perfectly sculptured hand, and touched my cheek.

Everything turned red.

  
  
  
  


AN: Sorry about that cliff hanger- I haven't been getting many reviews lately and I need some! Even if you are reading this and you NEVER review, REVIEW!!! Please! The next chapter will be out soon...so keep checking! I'll review to some people saying it's up, but I can't review to all. Until the next chapter, I'll be seeing you!

  
  


Responses: (from all my reviews I've received so far)

RonethDragon Tiamet: Thanks and blood mages are fun to write about! And I'd say everything is clarified right about now, right?

  
  


Fireblade: Yes, lots of possibilities. . . I'm still trying to decide! And yes, it's quite weird! I know!

  
  


Trina Ti: I know I should write for myself, I have just had such a major writers block and I didn't plan the story out very well, no outline or anything, but I do have one for this story so the hapters should come shooting out! Have an outline, I mean.

  
  


Terryie: I now have an outline AND a place where I want this to go, so high scores all around, I'd say!

  
  


Boss Hoss: Yes, as you've found out, the winged girl is the daughter spoken of in the prologue. And I have it completely in my mind not to touch Ma'ar/Falconsbane, but, as you can see above, any blood mage could do!

  
  


Cat: Thank you and I've tried to get the PoVs to flow more. Also I'm new at this so please be patient!

  
  


Kestrel: Thanks! Muri and Daya are scouts for the Skybolts, but this is after the Mage Storms so they are kind of city and surrounds people. 

  
  


Kyalia: Thank you for being interested!

  
  


Fergaij: Thanks! She's not in Companion form anymore 'cause the power was 'locked away' so she is once again human. Also, you'll find out those plans soon enough!

  
  


Thanks to all for reviewing and please tell me how this chapter went! Next chapter will be up soon. 


	7. Flashes of Red and Blue

I watched as my best friend, Daya of Zalmon, got up from the ground and turn to face the mage and me. Her eyes were blood red, just like how the Blood-Adepts had turned right before he had touched her. Oh Star-Eyed, I thought in realization, she's not only picked up on his powers, she's picked up on his obsessions.

She had warned me about that. She not only picked up powers and talents, but obsessions, feelings, knowledge, and, as she had assumed, evil intent. Oh, by the gods, we are in trouble. . . I thought in panic as I stared in horror into her eyes.

"To show it truly is in effect, kill this girl." 

"Yes, Master Lacoren." She stated flatly, devoid of any emotion as she turned toward me. My heart skipped a beat as the nothingness in her eyes sank into my soul. Oh Star-Eyed, please make her see me with her own eyes! Please!

Something within my best friend in front of me stirred, and for one instant, so quick I wasn't even sure it was there, her eyes resumed their normal green. She hesitated then, her eyes, blood red once more, locked with mine and everything went dark.  
  


* * *  
  


I woke to the sounds of birds in my ear. Literally, because directly on my head was a mocking bird, trilling it's annoying tune. Its Annoyingness started to pick at my ear lobe and I tried brushed it away, but was too lethargic from what my fogged brain identified as spell residue. In a rush, everything came back to me, the camp, the mage, the bandits, and Daya. But, why wasn't I dead? I kept asking myself. I should be dead! Unless something had stopped her, something like, the Star-Eyed? No, impossible. Not possible right? I shook my head, trying to get those insistent thoughts out of my head. 

"I'm w'ou'o' my dep'," I told my self out loud, my tongue strangely not working, then thought of the only people that were qualified to deal with this situation. 

The Heralds.  
  


* * *  
  


I staggered into our camp, barely able to stay upright, and immediately I felt the female Herald take my arm and put it on her shoulders to hold me up. I tried to murmured a thanks but I don't believe it actually left my mouth. I staggered on toward the Herald's quarters, leaning heavily on the her shoulders, and when we reached her tent, she let go of me and I fell onto her pallet. There I lay, panting laboriously, while the Herald shouted out orders I didn't hear. The tent roof swam before my eyes and I shut them tightly. I heard movements next to me and felt my head lift. I snapped my eyes open, but just saw our Healer Bane holding a mug of some foul smelling liquid. He put this to my lips and I drank without a question. I downed the whole potion in one gulp, and a great grimace, and almost immediately, the banging in my head subsided. I sat up gingerly, and looked into the eyes of the Heralds, one pair blue, one pair green. The female, Katli I remembered, spoke first.

"What happened?" She asked quietly with no signs of anger, while her partner fumed, "Where's Daya?" 

I gasped out my story, still panting a bit, about how we had found the bandit camp, Daya had identified the blood mage, how she had seen confused about something, then how we had been found. I ended with Daya turning what I expected was evil.

"The mage took off his glove. . .his eyes flashed red. . .and reached down. . .he touched her skin. . .as if expecting something to attack him. . .her eyes then flashed red. . .then she got up. . .nobody challenged her. . .he smiled. . .ordered her to kill me. The next thing I know is I'm waking up with a bird on my head, and with a pounding headache. I came back here as fast as I could. . . " 

"How did she turn evil?" The pompous Herald asked me, 

"Oh. Forgot about that." I paused, weighing the gravity of the situation with the pledge I had made to Daya those long years ago. The situation won and I sighed unhappily, "When Daya touches someone, she gets their powers, talents, or obsessions. In this case, supposedly, evil. She warned me about something like this happening."

"Do you remember what happened just before she tried to kill you?" The male Herald asked impatiently.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that, too. She turned toward me, said 'yes master' then some weird name, I don't remember what, then something flickered in the back of her eyes, they turned normal, then everything went black, as I said." Pain was returning to my head.

"Do you remember the mage's name, or maybe what it sounded like?" I grimaced as the pain began coming faster.

"Something like Lasren, or Lasrenen or something," I said then started at the swift intakes of breath both Heralds gasped. "What?" I demanded.

"That mage is one we have known has been here for some time, we just couldn't find it," The female had gone quite pale, and I could see her hands shaking. "Erik, this is way over our heads. We must call for the Grove born, both, and their Chosen." I squinted through the pain and asked what in Haven were they talking about. "Did she say Lacoren?" And at my nod, both their faces turned many shades paler. "The Blood-Mage Lacoren is the most powerful of all of the Order of Trakash. He is their pride, and there is none more powerful than perhaps Falconsbane. We heard he'd left his school some nineteen, twenty years ago then returned after a year, then came back out a year ago." She turned back to me, "Did he have a red triangle with a black skull within?" And at my nod they turned, if possible, paler. Then both their heads snapped up and looked in the direction of where their Companions were standing. They sighed and said done at the same time.

"The Grove borns are on their way, with their Chosen, and so are Darkwind, Firesong, and a Companion by the name of Erana." The female Herald looked puzzled, and stole a glance toward Erik then looked sharply back at me, "Why, I have no idea, but she insisted on coming," She now turned to me, "Can you take us back to their camp?" She asked and at my hesitant affirmative, she nodded with satisfaction, "Even if they've moved on, we can follow their trail. Let's move!"  
  


* * *  
  


We reached their deserted camp just as dusk fell over the woods. There wasn't anything left, just a barren clearing with a few holes (some fireplaces presumably) and a ditch (perhaps lavatrine). We searched around the camp but could find no trail leading away. 

"They've moved on." Herald Katli stated the obvious in an impassive tone. 

"Yes..." Erik replied with an expression of puzzlement, and we both looked at him puzzled, yet expectant, "There is a trace of mage energy here, faint, yet there." He paused, seemed to be stretching himself, grabbing at some unknown thing, then a triumphant smile appeared on his lips. "It's definitely Blood Magic! I can smell it!" 

His partner turned to him, "Can you find out what it was for? Is that possible?"

"The trace is definitely a gate, the patterns are pretty much the same. And he didn't go far, just a few leagues to the-" He paused in concentration, "-West! Yes, due West!" He pointed and we immediately set off, scrambling through the bushes and brambles as fast as we could. We soon reached a path and Erik pause, his hands tugging at something invisible. His eyes once again brightened and he set off left at a sprint. The women followed as fast as they could and after going only ten steps, the Companions burst out of nowhere. 

There weren't two Companions, but four, one of whom she recognized as the Grove Born Stallion Rolan. The Companions immediately stopped, right in front of us, and stood stock still, staring further down the road in the direction we had been heading. The two Heralds immediately mounted their Companions and there was an awkward moment when the white-clad and white-by-magic beings looked at me. Then the Grove Born presented his side to me and grabbed my shirt between his teeth, then pulled me till I had to clamber up onto his back. 

Going against all protocol, of course.

As soon as she was settled, the Companions set of at a gait between a canter and a gallop, and I, a horse person all my life, was startled into speechlessness at how smooth and fast they could move. 

The strange party of seven came to a fork in the road and just as Muri was framing a question as to which one to take, the swept off down the right one. After what must have been three hours of solid riding, we stumbled into their camp.

Literally.

The Heralds immediately jumped off their Companions, I following a second later, obviously having had some warning that we were close, and ran up to my best friend to try to grab her.

That was a mistake.

She threw them off her with one sweep of her arm, knocking them into trees and unconscious. With a nonchalant wave of her hand, she tossed the two vengeful charging Companions into the air then into the same trees their Chosen had been knocked into, with the same result. 

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Rolan came pounding up from behind my best friend Daya and touched his nose to her cheek...

Just like a kiss...

A flash of blue-white light blinded me and everybody else, then cleared to find a tired Rolan heaving deep breaths next to a sprawled out on the ground Daya. Unconscious.

A shriek of rage from behind me made me start and turn around to see the Blood-Mage jumping at me with a sword, not of metal but of magic, in his hands. 

I opened my mouth to scream.  
  
  
  


Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Talk about a CLIFFHANGER!! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!

The next chapter will be up soon, now that I have it all mapped out. I didn't know really what was going on before, but now I have a clearer idea. I hope you liked it! 

Sorry it took me so long but I was occupied by several RPGs that I have joined and made. RPG means Role Playing Game (or gig if your English). They are all based on Mercedes Lackey's books and I would advise that you join because they are a lot of fun.  
  
They are all at avidgamers.com. You just put one of the following after avidgamers.com/.

thefield/ by Etcetera-cat

dreamsofblue/ by Senashenta

lostin/

valdemarcalling/ that's mine

stealinghearts/ that's Firefox's

starsvaldemar/ 

and many more, not only at avidgamers.com.


	8. Surprises

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around in confusion. Only one moment ago, Muri and I had been trapped and captured by the mage whom had killed my mother, Dalila, and had touched me...I sat bolt upright, as memory overtook me...

...a flash of red, a moment of clearness seeing a terrified Muri below me, more of being imprisoned in the clutches of the red, then suddenly drowning in a blue-white light...

As memory released me, I narrowed my eyes with anger as I looked around for the blood-mage. My head swung around, -the two heralds knocked unconscious in a heap under a tree- twisting, -their Companions in a heap in the other direction- searching, -Rolan, panting, behind me- just as realization set in. I had caused this. It all had the unmistakable sense of my powers, polluted by another. Tears leaked into my eyes as I thought of the damage I had done. 

I was just starting from shock to wallowing in self-pity, when I heard a shriek of anger. My head whipped around, once again, with tears spraying from my face in a mist, and I saw one very pissed off mage. He was getting off the ground, power and anger radiating off him, and a mage-blade appearing in his hands. He leapt at Muri, who had just began to walk towards me. I saw her whip around as I had done and her eyes widened as she recognized who and what was coming at her. 

I lashed out with a bolt of power, knocking Muri out of the way, and out cold. I then quickly set a shield of physical power around her, which the mage hit a moment later knocking him off his feet. His shields were still there, and none could reach through, other than me of course. With a quick twitch of power, I reached through his shields, putting him into a deep sleep, that only I could reverse. 

I sagged off my feet and onto my knees, drained, and overextended. My mind drifted, then a nuzzle on my shoulder from behind brought me back to my senses. 

I turned saying, "Thanks, Rolan--" 

Then sank into familiar bright blue eyes...

:I Choose you.:

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


AN: SO! Who liked it? Please tell! I'm sorry about the extreme short chapter to the extreme short story, but that's just how I am. Another short chappie will be out soon, so don't pull your hair out! lol 

  
  


Thanks to all my reviewers! The one or two of you anyway... Thanks! I'm almost done with my first story, only one, maybe two chapters left, so please tell me how it was! Thanks! 


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

  
  


...it had been many years since that fateful year the then unknown Blood Mage had given Daya's mother, Dalila, a magic touch, and then fulfilling what he had meant for Daya to do, by turning her evil. But his plans fell through. Through the actions of two Heralds and their Companions, another single Companion, the Grove Born Rolan, and the Mercenary Skybolt Muri, his plans had been thwarted involving Daya, and she had been Chosen by the mare Erana, and titled Gatherer.

Earlier that day, the two Heir-potentials, now official Heirs, had been Chosen by the Companions Itan and Rubanna, and the son of the Queen's Own, Jeremy, had been Chosen by Hliry. During these fateful Choosings, the Grove Born had been outside of Haven, saving Valdemar, and the infamous Gatherer, from the might and wit of the Blood Mage Lacoren, instead of being present. Shortly before the ceremonies for the newly Chosen, the Grove Born, Skybolt Scout Group, two Heralds and their Companions, and the newly Chosen Daya, now titled Gatherer, by Erana, came to the palace to present another to be introduced to the Court. A great celebration followed, after which, the Heralds slipped off to their own version. Thus began the life of the Daya leading up to her being Chosen, and being named Gatherer. 

The continued tale of the life of the Herald-Gatherer Daya following her being Chosen can be found in the Chronicles written by the Herald-Chronicler Myste in volume seventy-six...

* * *

I looked down at my writing and smiled slightly, happy with the history I had just completed for Myste. I had thought it would be boring, to sift so deeply in my past, but it had been rather enjoyable to laugh at all my mistakes in those years before I had been Chosen. 

My life had altered considerably on that day Erana had caught me using the powers of the Grove and the later one of which I had been Chosen. Since then I had gone on many missions, hoarded many powers, and nearly gotten myself and my Companion and my company killed. Those memories mad me laugh, also. I didn't regret it, and nor did 'Rana. 

I could feel the sorrowful ring of the Bell of Passing now, even before I die. I knew it would be soon. My time here was done. It was almost Erana and my turn to reach the Heavens. 

Almost. 

Suddenly, 'Rana was there in my mind, active. For one moment we just enjoyed each other's presences. For just one moment. 

She suddenly whispered in my ear. . .

:There is just one more thing we--: She hesitated, as if listening to a voice in her head, which could be quite legitimate, :-You must do before we can ascend to the Heavens. You must write a prophecy. The Rebirth of the next Gatherer of Power.: She intoned softly in my head.

I smiled slightly, and 'Rana's presence faded into the back of my mind. I took up my quill, dipped in the ink pot, and began to write, 

  
  


The Prophecy of the Gatherer.

  
  
  
  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  
  


Wow. It's over. All the writer's blocks, confusion, grammatic problems, OVER! I can't believe I'm done! Whoo! With a HUMONGOUS side of HOO!! 

  
  


Okay. I know lots of you are going to be wondering if there's going to be a sequel or whatnot. No, there isn't. Unless someone comes up with a GREAT topic that they wish to give to me.

  
  


OR.

  
  


One of you peoples can think of a topic, lets say her life after being Chosen or The Prince and Princesses being Chosen, and YOU can write about it. You see, I purposely made those topics vague, for this reason.

  
  


Those are the two options, oh wait, there's a third. 

  
  


Don't do anything about it and leave any ideas to rot.

  
  


Pick one, review, tell me, then write, write write!

  
  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

  
  


Oh, and another thing. Kierseth and I just posted the first chapter of our joint story, 'Without Time, Within Space.' Please, all, read and review it. 

  
  
  
  


R R R R R R

E E E E E E

VV V VV V

E E E E E E

I I I I I I

WWWW W

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

  
  


Please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
